


Heartbroken.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Other, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Beth goes to comfort Rosita after Abraham cruelly dumps her.





	Heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> Abraham basically became my most hated character on the show after treating Rosita like that, I was honestly glad he died. And I just wanted to write Beth interacting with some other people.   
> And I have an assignment I should be writing so this was a great way to procrastinate.

‘Rosita?’ Beth knocked somewhat timidly on the door.

‘Yeah?’ the voice inside called back quietly.

‘It’s me, umm, Beth’.

‘Oh... it’s not really a good time’ Rosita’s strained voice came back.

Beth took a deep breath, ‘I know, Eugene sent me...’

She heard footsteps then the door opened. Rosita headed back onto the bed and Beth stood there sort of awkwardly. The two girls hadn’t had much to do with each other. Beth had been so self consumed when they were on the road to Alexandria and since moving here they’d been in separate houses, their paths seldom crossing. That being said, they were part of the same family unit and it was an unspoken agreement they were all there for each other.

‘I think he sort of panicked and I was the first girl he ran into’ Beth said.

Rosita nodded and gestured to the bed so Beth perched herself on the end of it.

‘Normally I’d bring chocolate, or wine, but we’re in short supply of both.’

A small smile passed Rosita’s lips. She’d spent half an hour crying into her pillow, heartbroken and angry. She thought she’d wanted to be alone but now that Beth was here she was thankful, it was nice to feel she wasn’t alone and Beth was a hell of a lot easier to talk to than Eugene.

‘You know he left me for Sasha right?’ Rosita said, taking her pillow and holding it. She didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. ‘I mean, I know I’m younger than him but fuck. I really thought what we had, that it was real. To begin with, I knew I was just a distraction but then the months went on and I... I fell in love with him and I just thought he felt the same way.’

Beth nodded, she was happy to listen, to let Rosita get it all out.

‘And he was so cold. I’ve never felt so pathetic, I just stood there crying and screaming at him like some heartbroken school girl and he just walked away like I was nothing.’ She started tearing up again.

‘You’re not nothing,’ Beth said quietly. ‘I don’t buy that ‘all men assholes’ thing but they aren’t always great with emotions or words.’

‘He told me he thought I was the only girl left but it turns out I’m not.’

‘Well fuck him’ Beth said.

Truthfully, she’d never cared much for Abraham. He was loud and crude and arrogant as far as she could tell and she couldn’t believe he’d convinced himself, and in turn, most of her family, that Eugene really had a cure for this. And then he’d hit Eugene. She learned all this the night she met him and she’d never really taken to him after that. It was part of the reason she’d not really spent much time with Rosita either.  

‘Fuck him’ Rosita repeated then shook her head. ‘Sasha?’ she said her name like it was a question, ‘Sasha? I know they had some time alone together when it all went to shit that day...did... Daryl ever say anything about it to you?’

‘About Abraham and Sasha?’ Beth questioned.

Rosita nodded and Beth shook her head.

‘He doesn’t really gossip or talk ‘bout anyone else. Plus he was separated from them that night and had a whole lot of his own shit happen.’

Rosita nodded. ‘I guess she’s closer to his age but they just never seemed to bother with each other and she was so upset and then...Sasha.’ she said it again and fresh tears began to flow.

Beth felt somewhat unsure of what to do. She’d listened to Maggie cry about boys before, some of her old friends from school but she’d been close to all of them and those relationships had been short lived high school and summer flings, dates that never returned calls etc.

'You're lucky' Rosita said quietly. 

Beth looked at her questioningly.

'Daryl' Rosita spoke again, 'he's loyal'.

'He is' Beth said. 'It's completely different' she cut herself off, she didn't want to feel like she was rubbing it in.

Rosita smiled 'from the first night I met him, he talked about you. I'm glad you ended up together, glad it worked out for someone.' 

'Me too' Beth said softly. 

Rosita shook her head. 'I was stupid. I am stupid. Falling in love with him like this, following him around like this. Crying like this. I've never been that girl.'

Beth shrugged 'It doesn't make you stupid. We all have to believe in something sometimes.' 

'He was larger than life and I didn't think there was anyone like that left. He seemed so indestructible and unlike anyone I knew before, I think I liked that the most.' 

Beth nodded. Rosita's crying had began to slow and her speech clearer as her breathing settled down again. 

 

Beth moved up the bed so she was lying on the pillow next to her. The smell of Abraham’s cologne overwhelmed her immediately.

‘I think, we need to change the bedding’ Beth declared.

Rosita looks confused.

‘It smells like him’ Beth explained ‘and it’ll give us something to do. Unless you just want me to leave you be’ she continued in a sympathetic tone ‘I’m happy to do either.’

Rosita wiped a final tear from her eye and stood up, suddenly looking determined.

‘Let’s change the damn bed.’


End file.
